


Seducing Moony

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lily Evans drinks a bit of truth potion and spills one of Remus' big secret in the great hall? Lots of problems and weird situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily Evans says it all

“Something’s different about Moony.”

“What’s so different? The fact that he still doesn’t spend a lot a time with us since that awful prank you played on him last year?”

“I thought he wasn’t mad at us anymore... He told me he would still help me with my DADA homeworks and that we can still be paired together in herbology.”

“You guys are dense! I’m not talking about what happened last year! I’m talking about the fact that Moony definitely looks different. I don’t know how to phrase this but he looks...I don’t know ehm...”

“Cuter?”

“Evans, will you please stop eavesdropping into our private discussions. This is a marauder matter and as of lately you still aren’t part of the marauders.” Sirius Black rolled his eyes at Lily Evans, a pretty red-headed fellow Gryffindor.

Lily Evans always sat next to the marauders since their sorting ceremony. She had always liked to be with Remus Lupin, ever since the two of them where paired up by McGonagall, their head of house, in her transfiguration class six years ago. The fact that a newt had bitten Lily on the same occasion and that Remus had saved her from the toothy lizard might also have played in favour of their friendship.

“You are free to eavesdrop on me anytime Lily.” Added James with a lovestruck smile. The bespectacled lad had always had something for Lily Evans. Sadly, the red-head had done everything she could imagine to make James let her be and find another obsession. Nothing seemed to work.

The Gryffindor prefect drank a bit from Alice Meadowes’ cup that was next to her crossed arms and rolled her eyes.

“James, won’t you ever understand that I don’t like you, I don’t know you and least of all, I don’t even want to be close to you. I only sit next to you because I love to sit next to Remus and because I would so love to get in his pants because he’s got such a nice fuckable arse.”

She clasped her hands on her mouth and looked panic stricken.

She looked at the three marauders and hoped no one had heard what she had said. Sirius’s mouth was hanging open, James looked as if he was going to cry and Peter almost choked on his toast. It seemed to her as if they had all heard very well.

“Oh no! Lily you shouldn’t have drunk that, I missed my potion in professor Slughorn’s class and he asked me to drink what I have brewed and to write an essay about the effects it’ll have on me. I thought I had brewed a pepper-upper potion... You’re still my friend, right?”

The brown haired girl twisted her hands with an uneasy smile on her face. She had some problems in potion and professor Slughorn wasn’t so keen about letting her in his NEWT class. He always gave her extra assignments (lots of those included she had to drink what she brewed, which made her sick on a few occasion to the great dismay of Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor).

“Lily, you’re joking right? Don’t you think my arse is prettier than Moony’s?” Hope still sparkled in James Potter’s eyes.

The red-head seemed to try really hard not to answer to Potter’s question. Her hands quivered and her lips twitched, but still she couldn’t hold her answer anymore.  
“You certainly have a nice butt James Potter, but it isn’t as pretty as Remus Lupin’s. I still feel sorry I won’t be able to get in his pants since I tried a move on him this summer and he rejected me. I’m not his kind. He prefers-“

“Lily we should go in our dorm, before you say anything else. You know Remus doesn’t want us to talk about that.” Alice really seemed uncomfortable, she giggled a bit as if to wave the matter of, as James tried to process what Lily had told him.

“She said I had a nice butt!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “She also said Moony had a fuckable arse...”

“What is Lupin’s kind Evans, we would all like to know?” asked a Ravenclaw student Denyse Clearwater, a fifth year prefect who also had an eye on Moony.

Lily really tried to keep her mouth shut, but she found she couldn’t stop herself.

“He loves the strong and mysterious kinds”

“Lily, please, you shouldn’t say anything else.” Alice forced Lily to get up and pulled her by the hand.

“Strong as Daphnee Bullstrode?” asked a young Hufflepuff. Some students started to laugh. The teachers were wondering what was going on. McGonagall kept glancing at the marauders, eyeing them suspiciously.

Sirius looked at her and tried to look outraged by the fact that his head of house would have such a bad opinion of them.

“More like Kingsley Shacklebolt.” Slowly answered Lily. It was as if her mouth moved by itself. She heard what she was saying, but she couldn’t believe it was her that was saying all of this. She was spilling her friend’s biggest secret. The one he had told her this summer when the two of them lay on the werewolf’s bed.

She had sworn she wouldn’t tell anyone, yet here she was saying all of this in the great hall.

“He’d like to be ravished and swept off his feet by a big manly man. And he wants his first time to be ruff and wild and-”

“LILY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!” Alice had jumped on her friend and had put her hands over her mouth. The red-headed girl was crying. She couldn’t understand why she was saying all of this.

The great hall went silent at first. Then, a couple of Slytherins started to laugh their heads off. Regulus and Snape were having so much fun; it seemed as if they would explode due to a short coming of air!

Some fellow Gryffindors tried to save their prefect’s honour and tried to shush the Slytherins.

Sirius’ mouth was still hanging open and he seemed frozen on the spot. Peter stated he had to go to the bathroom and ran away from the room when he bumped in-  
“Ehrm.. Moony!”

Everyone went silent in the room. Even Regulus stopped laughing. They were all looking at the werewolf.

Moony thought at first he had something stuck on his face. He wiped his cheeks. He had almost made his way to the table when someone broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the common room.

“Do you spit or swallow Lupin?”

Some Hufflepuffs started to laugh.

“Do you want me to kick your ass Fintch?” said Adrienna Moody, a member of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

“OOOOOOH, protecting a fellow poofter are you now Adrienna?”

“What?” The werewolf blanched. He really seemed unwell. For a moment, a cruel moment, he thought this was all a joke. Why would they all know he was gay if he hadn’t told a soul, well except Lily and Alice, but they wouldn’t...

“Do you want me to kick your butt into next week you git?”

“Protecting your little boyfriend Potter?”

“Why, are you jealous, Avery?”

“Don’t push me Black or I’ll hex you so bad you’ll bleed from your armpits!”

Some Gryffindors took their wands out. Some Slytherins did the same. Some Hufflepuffs tried to duck for cover under their table.

“What is going on here, may I ask?” It was McGonagall who wanted to prevent the spell fight that would soon erupt in the great hall. Professor Flitwick was also with her.

Remus really thought he was going to be saved from all of this by his two favourite teachers. He rose from the Gryffindor table, Adrienna and Peter in tow, when what was fatally going to happen happened.

Someone screamed at the top of his lung: “REMUS LUPIN LIKES IT DOGGY STYLE!”

No one ever saw a student run this fast out of the great hall. A lot of students started to laugh and a giant fight exploded between the four houses.

Some even say Dumbledore had to rush to the school from a private meeting with the Minister for Magic to stop the students from fighting.

It was only the start of term, but it already promised to be the wildest one yet.


	2. Hogwarts' gayest club

Life was definitively bad for Remus Lupin. In fact the day seemed as if it couldn’t have been worse. Sadly, it was only 9 in the morning. It was bound to be worse.

In fact, when he ran away from the great hall he bumped into Kingsley Shacklebolt. The seventh year Gryffindor looked quite uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and quickly mumbled that he was quite flattered by his interest in him, but hey, he wasn’t like that and he couldn’t return his feeling. He still had some great taste in men though.

When he saw on his way to the Gryffindor common room a couple of Hufflepufs laughing he decided he had to do something about this situation. Something brave. Something Gryffindor-ish.

He hid under his bed with the firm idea to die there.

Sadly death only appeared to him in the form of Alice Meadowes.

“Remus, Lily is so sorry about all of that. It wasn’t her fault you know, it was mine! If I wasn’t this bad in potion professor Slughorn wouldn’t have assigned me a special homework and Lily would never have said all of that in her normal state. You know that.”

The werewolf decided to ignore his friend. Alice was quite sweet, but he didn’t want to talk to her for the moment (or to anyone else for that matter). Maybe she would get tired of speaking to an empty room and would let him go back to more important things. Like dying of shame under his bed. Talk about Gryffindor-ish behaviour!

“You know, you can still deny everything. It’s not as if we can’t do something about this. Lily could say she has been hexed by a Slytherin and was forced to prank you. I can invent stuff too.”

She sighed.

“I could also tell everyone in the common room I lost my virginity with you behind green house number 2 and that you are a great heterosexual shag if that could make you feel better. Lily said we could tell everyone we had a threesome too if they still have some doubts about your orientation.”

It was now Remus’ turn to sigh.

“What about Frank?”

“He’s not my boyfriend you know. He doesn’t even know I exist.” Her cheeks reddened. “I would do anything for you and Lily would too-if she hasn’t drunk some truth potion before hand, but that’s not the point.”

“Alice, I would never let you do this and you know it. Beside, Frank Longbottom likes you, I can tell.” He slid his long lanky legs out from under the bed. “I have to stop acting like a Hufflepuf. Everyone knows about me. I’ll face them like the Gryffindor I am-well not today, I still want to stay here and bath into my own misery, but... Who knows, they might forget about this and let me live a normal life before Christmas. That would be what, 4 months of constant and unbearable taunting. A real piece of cake and nothing I can’t stand.”

The brunette laughed. “I still don’t believe what you say about Frank.” She started fidgeting with her sleeves-which were too long and too stretchy since she often did that. “Remus, are you still mad at Lily? She swore she would aveda kedavra herself if you were.”

“Tell her she may live. I might steal her idea though.”

* * *

“SILENCE CLASS!” Minerva McGonagall was quite irritated today. She didn’t have the time to finish her breakfast because of what had happened in the great hall and the students were fidgety. Some Slytherins were still making rude comments about Remus Lupin-one of her favourite students- and Black and Potter were hexing them when she turned her back on the class. Miss Evans, who sat in the front row and had bloodshot eyes, was constantly teased by a couple of Hufflepufs who sat behind her. Lupin wasn’t in her class-and she clearly understood why. She decided to make the students work in small groups and she was very careful not to mix students who weren’t in the same house together.

“If I hear someone talk about a certain matter and not about the way to turn your frogs into glasses, I swear I’ll take a hundred points from that person no matter which house it belongs to. I’m I clear?”

“Yes professor.”

“Yes Minnie” added Sirius Black while making her a thumb up.

She sighed. She would have a headache by the end of this lesson, she was sure of it.

* * *

“Give me the frog will you Sirius?”

“Take it Potter, I’m bored anyway. I’ve already changed it three times into different kinds of glasses.”

James took the frog and made a rude gesture to his black haired best friend.

“What does spit or swallow means anyway? Was it supposed to be funny or what?”

James looked sideways to see if McGonagall was coming in their general direction and whispered in Wormtail’s ear.

“EWWWWW! THAT’S GROSS!”

“Mr. Pettigrew is there something wrong?”

“Nothing, professor. The frog vomited on his hand while we tried to change it back to it’s original form.”  
She eyed them suspiciously.

“Wormtail, could you be louder please? I’d like us to lose a hundred points.” Sirius slapped him behind the head.

“But that really is disgusting. Do you think he does swallow?”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“I might.”

“I was joking Wormy, j-o-k-i-n-g. Don’t go asking him stupid questions now. He’s got enough to deal with. The full moon is coming up and all. I told him-well I told his lanky legs- that we were okay with all of it. I even told him I had some doubts about him. That’s why I always feel so overprotective about him. I told him I would emasculate any man that would dare to touch him, make him sad or break his heart.”

Padfoot laughed and batted his eyelashes. “James, you really are a romantic man.”

“I know princess. I know. But seriously-don’t even think about making that horrible pun- Sirius, you should talk to him. That would probably make him feel better if I’m not the only one to tell him this. You should tell him about the other thing too.”

“I will James, I will.”

“I’ll tell him I don’t mind if he does swallow.”

“Mr. Pettigrew, a hundred points from Gryffindor.”

* * *

On Monday evening, roughly ten hours after the horrible event that had happened in the great hall this morning, Remus Lupin decided he couldn’t stay hidden under his bed for the rest of his life. He had failed in aveda kedavra-ing himself. He decided to run to the study room so he could keep up on all the work he had missed during the day. There were usually few students in that room.

He ran to the study room –which was located on the third floor corridor and got there unscathed. He had met Lily on his way and the red-head had burst into tears. He had swore Alice had told her the truth and that he would go see her in her dormitory later on tonight-he was too busy running toward the study room to properly stop and the enchanted stairs never turned into a slide when he tried to go to the girls’ dormitory.

When he entered the study room, he was shocked to see that there were more students than usual-mostly Ravenclaws- and that all the tables were full. Adrienna waved at him from a table in the back of the room and he decided to quickly run towards it while the other students started whispering madly.

“Lupin you can sit next to me.” Adrienna whom he never really had talked to before this morning, was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Next to him was a weird fifth year Hufflepuf who kept smiling at him. At their table also sat a girl-who spat on the floor-and a quiet and very feminine girl who smiled in his direction.  
“I see you forgot to bring a quill. Don’t worry I’ll let you borrow mine. It’s this one. My favourite color is lilac. It’s nice isn’t it?” The weird Ravenclaw kept smiling at him.  
“Very” answered the werewolf, a bit disconcerted.

“Remus, I’d like to introduce you to our club. This Ravenclaw here is Gilderoy Lockhart-Really pleased to meet you Remus! I just love your hair. What kind of product do you use?- ,our little beauty here is Rebecca Smith-the cute girl smiled in his direction- and the girl over there-the one who spat on the floor, Remus thought- is Amelia Woodbury- she clapped him on the back.

“Hum...Nice to meet you all.” This was all starting to be a bit uncomfortable. The werewolf wasn’t used to meet so many new people at the same time.  
“Hey dude, you are now a member of our club.” The manly girl- a Hufflepuff- added.

“Your club?”

“Our club the HGC” replied the cute girl-a Hufflepuf too.

“HGC?” He was puzzled.

“HOGWARTS’ GAYEST CLUB, my dear!” answered Gilderoy.


	3. Getting to know the club

“A gay club in Hogwarts? ˮ

“Effectively Lupin! And you are now one of our newest members. We are all glad you are in- we lacked some Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs are invading our club with more and more students outing - ˮ

“We’re only three you know and the last one to join us was Rebecca like two months ago. ˮcut in Amelia, the manly girl.

Remus was still a bit uncomfortable sitting there with four students he didn’t knew looking at him-not that he wasn’t getting used to be looked at weirdly since Lily’s accidental outing. He had never been what you can call a social animal-well the animal part certainly fitted him well, but...you get the point, right?

“I’m sure it’s a bit weird for you Lupin and I certainly never thought you would be the one joining us-my bet was on Black- but hey everyone here is the same. We are all rutting-I mean routing- for our own team! ˮ

“I’m glad we’ve got one more man in this clubˮ added Gilderoy. “We’ll be able to talk about our dream men and I’ll help you improve your clothing-you need pink and lilac, because your wardrobe is depressing, my dear! We will have so much fun together, you’ll see! I can’t even wait! I’ll go get my hair products just now and we can do our hair while sharing all of our dirty secrets. ˮ With that the third year Ravenclaw was gone in a twirl of lilac and blue.

At this point, Remus was now filled with dread and wanted to leave this club for once, but Adrienna had seized his arm, preventing him from doing so.  
“Lockhart is really pleased to have you as our new member. You know, he is one of the youngest to have joined us and Davis doesn’t get along with him he’s- ˮ

“Davis? Like Jorah Davis the keeper in Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team? I’ve never even thought he liked men! He‘s always chasing girls around the school! ˮ

“You must be really bad to find potential boyfriends if you can’t even find out who’s on your team and who’s not. I’m pretty sure Black should be in our team. ˮ

Remus shrugged. He never thought Regulus seemed to like men.

Adrienna seemed really pround “We also have Dumbledore in our club! ˮ

“WHAT? HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE IS IN THE HGC?? Merlin’s beard! ˮ

“He’s our honorary member. He usually comes to our Glittery Mondays meetings. But don’t tell everyone about this, it’s a secret. I think it’s bit late for now Rebecca is almost sleeping. I’ll have to put an end to our meeting. We usually meet here every day of the week, but we won’t force you to be with us every night. We also have special activities during the week. We’ve got Glittery Mondays, Hairstyling Wednesdays, Confessions and Confetti on Thursdays, Quidditch special on Saturdays and special events on Sundays. ˮ

* * *

A few minutes later, Remus entered the dormitory and was glad to see that Peter was asleep and that James and Sirius were nowhere to be found. He had been able to escape from the inevitable- and awkward-presence of the other Marauders and he thought that tomorrow would be a new day. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. While doing so he felt something poking him in the back. It was a small note folded in a weird way-it was definitively something Wormtailishly done.

He used his wand to do a quick lumos and read the note:

Dear Moony,  
I don’t care if you swallow, even though James explained it all to me.  
I guess if it’s what you think is fun in life, then do it.  
I’m still your friend,  
Wormy.

* * *

When Remus woke up the next morning- a Thursday- he found the dormitory pleasantly empty. He took his time to get dress and slowly made his descent to the Gryffindor common room. Some students were still looking at him- Shacklebolt even ran from the room- but none made comments or greeted him. Everyone except Adrienna who waved at him with a big smile and gave him a pink and purple hand-made bracelet.

“It’s a present from Gilderoy. He gave one to every member of the HGC. Mine is black and blue, see.ˮ She showed him her –perfectly colored- bracelet.  
“Right...it’s beautiful... I guess.ˮ He quickly grab the colorful bracelet and tried to put it in his pocket.

“Wait, I’ll help you tying it Lupin! See, it’s very nice!ˮ

“Veryˮ said Remus with an uncertain tone.

The great hall was really crowded, but few students were looking at him. Dumbledore was back at school and he was eating next to professor McGonagall and professor Slughorn. McGonagall looked in his direction and Dumbledore waved at him-a purple and yellow bracelet similar to Remus’ one was tied to his wrist.  
Peter had kept him a place next to him.

A couple of Slytherins were laughing and James-who had a black eye and really hairy eyebrows- sent some bacon in their direction.  
“Sorry I wasn’t there yesterday to greet you in the dormitory Moony. I’ve been involved in a fight with Avery-as you can see- and I had some detention to do. I will protect your honor even though my eyebrows will never be the same. Nice bracelet by the way.ˮ

Remus ate a spoonful of porridge while choking on what he was about to say.

“Did you read my message Moony? ˮ Asked Peter while eating his fourth serving of pancakes.

“I did Pete.ˮ

“It really came from the bottom of my heart.ˮ

“I’m sure it did, it’s ehrm really touching...ˮ

“This is so weird Moony. It’s as if I have always suspected you were-let’s say- different and now I feel as if you were my daughter and I had to protect your virtue from the Slytherins and the potential boyfriends you might get.ˮ added Prongs while hitting the table with his fist.

“How very touching Pronsy! I’ve never suspected you had it in you to make sappy speeches.ˮ

“Talking about sappy, your hair is monstrous this morning Pad.ˮ

“Thanks James, my brother! I was about to say the same thing about your eyebrows! ˮ Sirius had just arrived. He seemed to have feathers- big ugly blue and pink feathers- on his head. “So Moony, how is life? Will I have to hex someone into the next decade today? ˮ

He was about to answer when Lily threw herself at him-followed close by Alice.

“I’m so sorry Rem! I looked all around the school to find you with Alice- Alice shook her head affirmatively- but we couldn’t find you.ˮ Poor Lily was still fretting over what had happened.

“Yeah! Where were you exactly? I’ve been looking for you too before my detention with the lovely Prongsy here.ˮ

“Something weird happened to me last night. I was recruited into some secret Hogwarts gay club with glitter, hair maniacs and bracelets.ˮ

They all looked at him with disbelief except James and Sirius-who were in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Adrienna.

“Adrienna is always blabbering about this club of her during practices.ˮ added James.

“Do you think you’ll go back to this new club of yours? ˮ asked Peter.

Remus was about to answer when Gilderoy Lockhart chose that precise moment to wave at him from the other side of the hall while pointing at his own pink and lilac bracelet.

“Definitively n-ˮ he was interrupted by Jorah Davis-wearing a light blue and green bracelet- before he could finish his answer.

“Hey Remus! It’s nice to know you’ve joined our club. I’m really looking forward to seeing you there tonight-I couldn’t be there yesterday since I had some Quidditch practice with my team.ˮ

“Yeah...right...tonight! ˮ

“I’ll come pick you up at 7.ˮ

Tall sexy Quidditch player Jorah Davis had said he would come pick him out tonight in front of his friends. His brain was fuzzy. Lily and Alice were gaping. James eyed Jorah suspiciously and Sirius didn’t seem really pleased with all of this. He was lightly red in the face.

Peter was eating his pancakes obvious to the drama that was unravelling in front of his eyes.


	4. My mother, James Potter

“You know what Pete? I think I’ll go back to that club.”

“That’s nice! So you like pink and lilac now?” asked Peter between two mouthfuls of pancakes.

“I don’t think you should go back to that club Moony. It seems pretty lame to me.”

“Everything where the great Sirius of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black isn’t involved seems lame to you Pafoot. I don’t trust that Davis though Moony, I’ll need to talk to him first. I don’t want him to ruin your honor and all of that. He seems like the I’ll-put-my-hand-down-your-pants-on-the-first-date type of person.” Added James while brushing his jinxed brows.

Remus rolled his eyes,“ Since when did you turn into my mom, James?”

“If Remus wants someone’s hand down his pants, I think he can as well do it.” philosophically added Peter.

* * *

“Way to go Rem! I can’t believe that cute seeker is gay too. Merlin! It’s always the best ones that are on the other team.” Sighed Lily while watching Remus taking care of the Murtlap they were assigned to in Care for magical creatures. The boy had always been good with magical creatures-the fact that he was himself a magical dark creature probably did help.

“You know Lily, the fact that you outed me in front of the whole school isn’t so bad after all, if I slightly think about it. I’ve got one secret out of the way now. I might be able to stop fretting for a bit.”

The werewolf carefully put the magical creature back into it’s little water bucket. Lily swore she saw the ugly looking beast smile at Remus.

“The non-fretting part shall be easily done when you’ll be in the arms of that sexy Quidditch player. I love Quidditch players-I mean Quidditch players except Potter and Black, of course.” The red-head glanced at the said boys table.

James’ brows were now back to normal and Sirius had regained his shoulder length sleek hair. The two were madly whispering to one another and both of them didn’t seem happy at all. The fact that their Murtlap was trying to rip James’ left wrist skin could maybe explain a part of their unhappy faces.  
“I don’t know Pad! It doesn’t bother me that much you know.”

“But James! This is a total treason! I mean we sleep in the same dormitory! He could share some valuable information to that Davis you know! With the first game coming up, I thought you would be more concerned about that fact!”

“The same could be said about Davis, you know. He could tell our little Moony some of his team’s secrets which could help us win it all. That is if the guy is not a complete jerk. He’ll have to answer a couple of questions before he can take our lovely Moonykins on this said date. Now shut the hell up and take that disgusting octopus thingy off of me or I swear, I’ll roast it and feed it to the giant squid!”

“That’s like cannibalism, Prongs!”

* * *

The day had finally gone by and Moony was trying to get ready for his date. He first took a shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth –maybe three times-, put on his best sweater vest-the green one- a nice pair of underwear (who knows what could happen on a first date) and some decent looking pants (the ones Lily said were made to show his sexy ass (her words)). He then proceeded to read as calmly as he could in the common room couch his old battered copy of Pride and Prejudice -the one where the title was so worn out no one could read it and mock his girly taste in reading.

Sirius looked angry and paced the room with James who was trying to look intimidating. He was also trying to find some questions to ask to Davis, when the poor Quidditch player would show up for his date.

Lily was combing her hair next to Remus, while Peter was playing gobstones with Frank Longbottom who was longingly looking at Alice-who was unaware of all of this since she was painting her nails.

Finally, the clock stroke seven and surely enough, a fourth year Gryffindor said a Hufflepuff was waiting outside the portrait hole to see Remus Lupin.

James decided to hex Remus (so he could question Jorah) and left the room at once, Sirius on his heel with a sour expression on his pretty face.

* * *

“So where’s Remus then?” asked Jorah the sexy Quidditch player.

“He said he doesn’t want to see you, Davis. You’re not his type!” stated Sirius furiously.

James simply ignored his fellow marauder, took Davis by the shoulders (the guy was slightly taller than him) and looked at him from his hair to his shoes.  
“Clearly, you’ve took some time to get ready. Can you tell me precisely what are your intentions tonight?”

“Merlin! What do you mean Potter? Where’s Lupin?”

“Don’t try to avoid my questions sonny! I know your type, if you think I will let you do-” started James waving menacingly his finger in Jorah’s face.  
The Hufflepuff pushed him a bit. “Merlin’s ball! Who are you? His mom?”

“Precisely, my young one! You are already talking about balls and your date hasn’t even started yet! I can’t-”

“Erhm...James that’s awkward...” Remus was now standing next to them.

James smiled and let Jorah go. “Have fun then Moony” He then looked directly in Jorah’s eyes.

That look meant: You better keep your hands to yourself or I’ll kill you. Violently.

Sirius was still fuming as Moony left accompanied by the Hufflepuff.

James, finally remarking that his brother was mad bumped his shoulder.

“Don’t worry mate! I’ll kill the bastard if anything happens to our dear wolvie.”

Sirius only grunted as an answer.

* * *

The meeting had been kind of fun but Remus was now glad it had ended. Davis was definitively his kind of guy and the two were furiously kissing behind a statue on the second floor corridor. A prefect had passed them twice when Davis-out of breath- said they should call it a night.

“Wow! They certainly are right about the quiet ones! I didn’t expect our date to end like that Lupin.” The two started kissing again for a while before Lily passed in front of them and cleared her throat. She was smiling from ear to ear and she winked in Remus’ direction.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” added the Quidditch player before leaving his new boyfriend.


	5. James Potter’s easy-perfect-wooing-plan-to-seduce- werewolves

“I swear I saw them kissing like mad behind that hideous goblin statue on the second floor corridor”

“I’m so glad about this Lily! Finally our dear Remus has found someone. I can’t wait for him to tell us about all the juicy details.”

Lily and Alice were talking together while eating their breakfast in the Great Hall. It was Saturday morning and few students were awake at this hour.   
Frank Longbottom was next to the girls. He was reading the Prophet while glancing once in a while at Alice.

“Hello Evans! What a nice day, isn’t it? You wanna go take a walk with me later on this afternoon?”

James sat next to Lily who rolled her eyes.

“Not in a thousand years Potter, as always. Rem’s not awake yet?”

James quickly grabbed two toasts on the table and hungrily shoved them into his mouth.

“No...Moony’s still down. He’s probably dreaming about his seeker. He said he had a great time when he came back last night. ” He shoved another toast into his mouth. “Of course, I waited for him. I’m a good friend you see. Very mature. Mature is my second name.”

Lily rolled her eyes while Alice laughed a bit. “Where are Black and Pettigrew then?”

“Pete is still asleep. He’s snoring like an erumpent. Only Moony can sleep regardless of that horrible sound.” After eating another toast-his fourth- Prongs grabbed a bowl and poured himself some porridge. 

Frank gave his newspaper to Alice and left the table. Lily rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath that sounded incredibly like ...doesn’t like you my ass.

Alice shrugged and turned her attention back to James. “Black’s still asleep too, I guess?”

James-his mouth full of porridge- gestured a no with his head.

“Where’s he then? You are practically joined by the hips.ˮ

“He’s right there next to the ickle first years. He’s sulking. He said he was gonna rip me apart with his toe nails. I reckon he’s got his knickers in a major twist.ˮ  
The two girls looked at the end of the table and Black was in fact sitting there all along. Some blond first year was trying to catch his eyes while another one was giggling weirdly. The dog animagus was clearly in a bad mood. He had a very nasty expression on his aristocratic features. 

James waved at him and Sirius replied with a rude gesture. McGonagall who had seen everything-as usual- took 10 points from Gryffindor.

Alice left James and Lily together when she saw what time it was- she was tutoring a third year in charms. She knew Lily would tell her what she had learned about Moony’s date and Black’s temper.

“Why is he acting like such a git? He’s making us loose the precious points I’ve earned in potions yesterday.ˮ Lily glared at Sirius who glared back at her.

“Ten points is nothing. He lost a hundred points last night and was suspended from Quidditch for two weeks all of this because... Forget about this Lily, my dear.ˮ

Lily almost choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking. “WHAT?!!! I’ll kill him, that’s for sure!ˮ

“I love your temper Evans.ˮ She slapped him behind the head.

“Tell me already, Potter! ˮ

James sighed, toyed with his hair. “I might break the Marauder’s code of honor if I tell you all of these information you see...ˮ

She glared at him. He cleared his throat. “Maybe if you...”

She stopped him and gestured she would hit him again-and again, and again.

“Well you must not tell this to anyone Lily. I’m only telling you all of this because you are the prettiest woman on earth. And I love you.” He tried to kiss her cheek and she pushed him so hard he almost fell on his butt. “I know this means I love you too in some other tongue! Well... Sirius called Adrienna our Quidditch captain a nasty bitch and he said she looked like a bubotuber. ”

Lily shrugged.

“Right. Well there’s nothing new there. He’s always calling her nasty names and she usually replies back, no?”

James was done with his porridge and he grabbed some cereals instead. “She’s a tough one our captain. Well the thing is he pushed her and she laughed at him. He told her it was all her fault if Moony was in that stupid club where he met that dumbass Hufflepuff who hardly can play Quidditch and whose prick is similar to a flobberworm.”

“Well sounds like he’s jealous or...” Lily gasped, comprehension downing on her. “ MERLIN! That’s it he’s jealous right?”

“You got it all Lily! Adrienna just laughed and laughed and she said he could join the club too. She said she would get a lot of money if he showed up at their meeting. She said she knew it all along. Sirius didn’t like that so he tried to hex her. She continued to laugh and she said Moony was better off with that Hufflepuff. He was literally fuming when McGonagall came down the stairs to see what was going on. Thus the 100 points from Gryffindor ensued.”

“Why is he mad at you then?”

“I told him he should have made a move on Moony years ago. He has been pinning after him since the summer between our fourth and fifth year. He didn’t like that-he was too mad at that point. So I laughed too. He’s been brooding since then.”

James was still eating by this point and Lily started to wonder where all of that food went. 

“I’ve got a plan though. It’s called the easy-perfect-wooing-plan-to-seduce- werewolves. ”

“I thought you said you were mature Potter. You shouldn’t interfere in your friends’ love life.” Remus is better off with that Hufflepuff anyway, added Lily mentally.

“You are wrong my lovely flower, this is exactly where my maturity comes in!ˮ the stag animagus added mysteriously.


	6. Jealous much, Black?

“Padfoot, dear brother of mine, you should stop sulking. I, James Charlus Potter, prankster extraordinaire, have an idea to help you gain the love of our favorite werewolf and thus end all of your misery.”

“Prongs! How many times have I told you to let me be? I’m not even interested in Moony anymore. It was just a phase. I just don’t like to see him hanging out with that lanky Hufflepuff.”

“Stop ogling his arse then. My dear Lily flower has been glaring at you for the last 5 minutes.”

“I’m not! It’s not my fault if you broke our sacred code of honor by telling Lily I might like Moony, you son of a banshee! I can’t believe I’m still talking to you Potter. I should have killed you in your sleep so you wouldn’t be such a bother. ”

“So you could spend the rest of your life in Azkaban? It’s not a good idea Padfoot, my old chum!”

“POTTER! BLACK! STOP TALKING AND CLEAN THESE VIALS, WILL YOU?”

Sirius glared at James. James glared at Sirius.

The two marauders were on speaking terms again. The fact that Halloween was in less than 30 days and pranking had to be done helped Padfoot quit his sulking.  
He still wasn’t talking to Remus, who didn’t seem to mind so much since he spent most of his time with Davis or with Lily these days.

Since the horrible prank Sirius played on Snivellus, the two canines weren’t on the best of terms. Something had changed between the two of them since Sirius had discovered he wanted to bang the werewolf, affecting their friendship since the start of fifth year. The two used to be touchy-feely and spent quite a lot of time with each other but everything changed the morning Sirius discovered Moony was in fact beautiful and the prospect of shagging him had driven him mad for good.

Moony had become an obsession for Sirius who thought the best way to dissipate all of that tension was to play an innocent prank on his love interest. Sadly for Sirius, that prank made everything worst between the two of them and the love and lust he felt for the werewolf had only grown a lot more and was now occupying his mind every seconds of every hours of every day...

When Davis started dating Moony, Sirius felt so much anger towards the seeker he had difficulty breathing. He could feel a blazing pain every time he saw the two of them together.

It had been a week, 6 hours, 12 minutes and 35 seconds since Jorah Davis had asked Moony on a date. Not that Padfoot had been counting all of this, mind you!  
The two finished cleaning their vials last and headed to the great hall for supper. Peter was supposed to wait for them at their usual spot. The rat animagus was unaware of all the drama that was unravelling between their tightly knitted little gang. He still wasn’t grasping all of the things that were concerning Moony’s sexuality.

“Who am I kidding Prongs? I want Moony so bad it hurts. I feel like a girl telling you all of this” he sighed. “If you ever remind me that I’ve told you that crap I will kill you slowly, brother or not.”

“Well you. Are. A. Girl. Pads. You are in luck though. I’ve got a plan. An amazing plan. ”

“Will Davis suffer?”

James grinned. Padfoot grinned back. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you mister Prongs.”

In the Hufflepuff common room Jorah Davis felt a chill down his spine.

* * *

Jorah and Remus sat next to the fireplace in the third floor study room. Few students were studying that night. A group of fourth year Ravenclaws was working on an essay and Lily was tutoring two first years in potions. She glanced at the couple once in a while.

Remus seemed to enjoy Jorah’s company. The two of them had been dating for a week now and Moony while starting everything a bit fast at first was now taking things slow. The two were smiling at each other when Davis decided to hold Remus’ hand. The werewolf shyly looked at his boyfriend and continued to study his potion textbook.

The two were oblivious to their surrounding when Remus distinctly heard someone clearing its throat for the third time in a row.

“Moony, my dear, can we study with you?”

“Merlin’s holey sock! What are you two doing here?” Remus blinked several times “In six years, you guys have never showed up in this room. I think I’m going mental...”

James smiled, dropped his bag on the table gestured in Jorah’s direction and grabbed his copy of Quidditch monthly. Sirius sat next to Moony and grabbed his potion textbook. He pointedly ignored the fact that Davis was holding his werewolf’s hand.

Remus was still suspicious but decided to continue his own studying. Davis eyed the other two marauders, shrugged and started to draw patterns with his fingers on his boyfriend’s hand.

Sirius cleared his throat for a fourth time and Remus looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“So, Davis, are you ready for your first Quidditch match?” casually asked James.

The seeker stopped his studying for a brief second and answered Prongs with a quick “yes”.

“I’ve heard the Ravenclaws will be quite the team this year. They have a new seeker. Micheal Donnavan.” continued the bespectacled young man.

“Right.ˮ

“You shouldn’t be talking Prongs, the Ravenclaws are glaring at you.ˮ

“Right! Sorry Moony, I didn’t mean to disturb anyone. In fact, I should be studying myself. Would you be so good as to come help me find a stupid book for potion? I promess I won’t bother you afterward.ˮ The tall marauder rose from his chair and made his way out of the room waiting at the door for his werewolf friend.

Moony shrugged and went after his friend leaving his boyfriend and Sirius alone at the table.

“He said he could beat you in the blink of an eye.ˮ Added Sirius while innocently looking at his book.

Davis looked at the ex-Black heir and shrugged.

“I’m sure he will. It shouldn’t be that hard. If he doesn’t, I will.ˮ he added.

Davis smirked.

“Jealous much, Black?ˮ


	7. Lily gets involved

“Jealous much, Black? ˮ

“About what? Your lame-ass Quidditch skills? My cousin Andromeda’s baby would play better than you if you two competed against each other!ˮ

Jorah snorted. “I’m not talking about Quidditch. You know perfectly well what I am referring to. Adrienna told me about you.” He was laughing by now. “You’ve fallen in love with one of your best mate and you don’t even have the guts to tell him how you feel! You’ve not even come out to him when he did (by accident) in front of the whole school! This is bloody hilarious if you ask me.ˮ

Sirius tensed but he still continued to turn the pages of his book as if what Jorah had said had not afflicted him.

Davis was proud of himself and seeing that Black wasn’t retorting he continued his speech. “Remus is such a nice guy, Black. He talks a bit much though. He’s a good kisser too. He’s a bit blunt but he’s also eager.”

Sirius grunted “Shut up Davis or I’ll make you!”

The black haired animagus was sharply looking at the seeker. If looks could kill, Davis would be stone cold by now.  
The other students were looking at them. The air was thick with tension.

Davis looked at the Ravenclaws and smiled at them. He thought the whole situation just kept getting funnier by the minute.  
Lily had stopped her tutoring and was looking at the two boys.

“He’s got a nice little firm ass too, you know Black. He’s a bit shy but he likes it when I grope-” Sirius’s fist crashed on the left side of his face, silencing him.

The two first years Lily was tutoring ran away in fear and the Ravenclaws quickly grabbed their stuff and left the room.

Black still had his fist curled in a ball. His eyes were wide open and he was clearly fuming. He was breathing heavily. He had always had some difficulty to control his emotions (particularly anger). The book he was reading had fallen on the ground and the table that was between them had flipped (somehow).

Davis was shocked at first but he quickly wiped the blood that was running down from his mouth. He looked at his hand and laughed.

Lily placed herself between the two boys. “Black, I’ll report this to McGonagall and she’ll decide how many points she should-” She was cut short by Remus who was back from his trip to the library with James following him.

“Padfoot! What have you done?”

It was a rare sight to see Remus this mad. He was always so calm and controlled (well except when Lily outed him at the start of term... or when James, Peter and Sirius had found out he was a werewolf...or when Sirius had played that horrible prank on him last term).

The werewolf was furious and it showed. His amber eyes were glowing. He went to his boyfriend’s side (and the bastard acted as if he was suffering like hell).

He gave Sirius such a look of loathing that the black haired animagus shut his mouth and went livid.

Davis left the study room with Remus in tow.

For once in her life, Lily felt bad for Sirius. She looked at James with an unreadable expression on her face. The bespectacled boy put a reassuring hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Black just shrugged the hand off of his shoulder and left the room with his head down. He looked like a wounded animal.

James messed his unruly hair further, a strange expression on his face.

“Well, it certainly didn’t go according to plan.”

Lily gasped. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN’T GO ACCORDING TO PLAN? ARE YOU CRAZY POTTER?” she shook her head. “I’ve told you not to mess with your friends feeling!”

“I’m perfectly sane my dear flower. I wasn’t expecting Sirius to hit that seeker in the face, I was expecting the opposing in fact.”

“What?! What was your plan exactly Potter?”

“Well first, I wanted Davis to get mad and hit Sirius in the face so Moony could see his boyfriend isn’t really nice. Then, Moony would have broken up with his Hufflepuff. Then, Sirius would have confessed his undying love to Moony. Finally, making out would have ensued on the spot and I would be traumatized and I would have vomited rainbows everywhere. Simple,right?”

Lily shook her head again “I thought you said maturity was your second name...”

“You know what Lily? You should help me with this!”

James was picking up the books Sirius had thrown on the floor and he put the table back to its original place.

“Why would I?”

“Because Sirius does love Moony, I’m sure they are meant to be. You can trust me on that one.”

“I don’t know Potter. I’ll have to see.”

* * *

If Remus and Sirius’s friendship wasn’t at its best before the study session incident it was nothing compared to the fickle relationship that remained between the two of them afterward.

In the dormitory life was becoming insufferable for the four of them. Moony was ignoring Padfoot (even though the two of them slept in beds that weren’t even 2 meters apart) and Sirius was using James as his spokesman.

The four of them were up and they were getting dressed for the day.

Sirius was still feeling miserable, Peter was trying to find his socks, Moony seemed particularly tired (his skin seemed a bit green-ish today) since the full moon was just in a couple of days and James was trying to untangle his hair.

“Tell Moony I’m sorry, James.ˮ

“Moony, Sirius says he is sorry for being an ass.ˮ

“Prongs, tell Sirius I don’t want to talk to him right now.ˮ

“Moony says you should shove it, Sirius!ˮ

“Tell him it was his boyfriend that started it! ˮ

“Padfoot said your fucking boyfriend started itˮ

“James, I don’t want to know.ˮ

“Pads, Moony clearly want you to shut up.ˮ

“I don’t think this is helping much, Prongs.ˮ Added Peter.

The four of them finally managed to get to the great hall in time for breakfast. Lily had switched space with Remus at the table and she now sat between Remus and Sirius (to James’s greatest enjoyment).

Sirius was looking at Remus and the werewolf pointedly ignored him. Lily rolled her eyes. Black certainly was persistent...


	8. Tutoring 101

“That’s it! I’ve got the perfect plan! I swear this time it’ll work! ˮ

Peter was startled by James’ scream and as a result he dropped a second newt’s tail in their potion. The rat animagus gulped.

“Prongs, I think I’ve just messed up our potion.ˮ

“Wormtail, my dear, don’t fret! I, Prongs the first, think I’ve just found the perfect solution to restore the sacred bond that was broken between Padfoot and Moony.ˮ

Clearly James hadn’t heard what he had just said.

The rat glanced in Moony’s direction.

Remus and Lily were working together at the far side of the room and were unaware of what the two were talking about. Remus was dreadful in potion. Luckily, Lily was there to guide him, as always.

Snape, who wasn’t far from them, was looking at their table, envy showing on his face, while he was brewing his own potion.

Wormtail scratched his head and decided to add a second everything to the potion thinking it may all balance in the end. Slughorn was eyeing him with something that looked like pity in his eyes.

“Oh. Shouldn’t you talk to Padfoot first?”

“Hush, Wormy. I just need to talk to McGonagall about this one. Trust me, this is going to work.”

* * *

 

Minerva was correcting essays in her office when someone knocked twice on her door.

“Yes?”

The door opened and revealed a grinning James Potter.

“Potter? What are you doing here? Your detention is only on Wednesday.”

“Professor, I need your help in the most important of matters.”

“Is this about Lily Evans, now?”

“No, it’s about Remus and Sirius.”

Minerva sighed, put her pen down, pushed the essays and crossed her hands on her desk. Although the marauders were causing her a lot of trouble, she still had a soft spot for them.

* * *

 

 It was almost seven when Remus arrived to the library.

Each week, he was supposed to tutor first, second or third years in transfiguration. McGonagall, who was one of his favorite teachers, had asked him to do so in fourth year and he was gladly doing so since then.

The full moon was in two days and he felt a bit queasy. When he discovered who he was tutoring today, he sighed and tried to remember he only had one hour to go. Lily smiled in his direction.

She was also doing some tutoring tonight. A brown haired first year Hufflepuff was sitting next to her.

“Remy dear! I’ve been waiting for you for years! I’ve even brought you something special” The exuberant third year waved in his direction.

“Gilderoy, what a nice surprise!”

“I was so glad when McGonagall told me you would be tutoring me, I almost fainted with joy.”

The werewolf sat next to Lockhart and grabbed his transfiguration book. He then spotted a second year Slytherin that seemed to be waiting for someone.

Remus glanced at Lily. _Is he yours?_ She shook her head negatively _Nope, I thought he might be yours_.

Remus was about to ask him who he was waiting for when Sirius arrived in the room. He smiled in the werewolf’s direction and sat next to his student. Remus sighed and turned his attention back to Gilderoy.

“So, how can I help you Gilderoy?”

“Well honey, McGonagall says I should work on my spellwork. I’ve been dying to ask you if you could show me how to transform water into shampoo.”

Lily clapped her hands when her student turned her pen into a small snake. “Good work Emily! I’m proud of you! Turn this poor snake back into a pen and you are free to go for tonight.”

The red head looked in the werewolf’s direction and saw her friend was using every ounce of patience he possessed to tolerate Gilderoy’s gibberish. She looked at Black who didn’t seem very professional with his Slytherin student.

“This is easy, why don’t you understand?”

“I thought you were supposed to help me, not bring me down further more!”

“I can’t help you if you are pants in transfiguration. There’s a basic to everything!”

The Slytherin didn’t seem very glad and Sirius seemed more interested in toying with his tie then in helping him.

The second year left the room quickly. He was fuming.

Lily congratulated her student for her good work and wished her a good night. Remus was still occupied with Lockhart.

“Everything is simpler when you do this with me, Remy-dear.”

“Just call me Remus, Gilderoy, Remus.”

“How many times have I told you to call me _Giddy_? We are such good friends!”

Lily laughed and sat next to Black. The black haired teen was surprised to see her sitting next to him.

“What are you doing here, Black? You have the patience of a toddler, you are an impertinent berk and you certainly don’t care about anyone except you.”

“Evans, I love you too.”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Black. Why did you ask McGonagall to tutor someone if you don’t know what you are doing?”Her voice was low; it was almost as if she was whispering.

“This is none of your business Evans.”

He stood up, grabbed his book and tried to leave but Lily grabbed him by the arm.

“It very well is. I know what you are doing Black, and this won’t work. Leave Remus alone. ”

“Who are you now, his girlfriend? Sorry to tell you this Evans, but he already has a boyfriend.”

“Exactly and it’s not you.” She regretted the words the second she had voiced them.

“Very nice Evans, with friends like you I don’t need enemies.”

She let his arm go. The two were looking at each other with hostility in their eyes when they were startled by a loud shriek.

“THIS IS AMAZING! YOU ARE A REAL CUTIE! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT SO WELL! THIS IS PERFECT WITH YOUR HAIR!”

Lockhart seemed so happy Lily thought he might pee on himself.

She was wondering what was going on when she spotted the object of Gilderoy’s admiration.

Remus was wearing a cute handmade pink beanie hat. His fringe was sticking from his hat and it was true the color went well with his red mixed with blond mixed with brown hair. He was smiling and laughing too.

Next to her Sirius barked a laugh.

“Thanks Giddy! I really like your hat. It’s very nice of you.”

Remus tried to be as polite as he could. He was laughing in between words.

Lockhart was ecstatic. He blinked in the werewolf’s direction, grabbed his stuff and left the library. Lily burst out laughing too.

“It’s true Rem! You certainly look like a real cutie.”

“Pink definitively is your color Moony.” added Black. He stopped laughing. After all, the two still weren’t on speaking terms.

The werewolf hesitated at first, but then he smiled (which was a rare sight).

“You think so, Pads? Do you think James will like my new style?” Sirius relaxed all at once and started laughing again. “He certainly will be jealous.”

It seemed the crisis was finally over. Lily shook her head and slapped Remus’ butt. “You’re such a big girl.”

The three tutors walked back to the common room side by side.

“I didn’t knew you were doing some tutoring Pads? I was a bit stunned when I saw you with that Slytherin.”

“I’ve always wanted to spend time with kids, you know me Moony.”

Lily snorted and Sirius pushed her. The werewolf looked at him with doubt.

“All kidding aside, I really think this looks good on you Moony.”

“And I agree. You should use that hat. Maybe Giddy isn’t so bad after all! ˮ

Remus blushed a bit. The werewolf had a very low self-esteem (which had always bothered Lily and the marauders).

He was about to say something when Davis showed up. The lean seeker was in his Quidditch attire.

“In Merlin’s name, what are you wearing Remus? This is ridiculous! ˮ

The seeker took the hat off from his boyfriend’s head and threw it on the floor.

Lily was outraged by Davis’ behaviour. Remus blushed further more. “It’s a gift from Lockhart.ˮ

“That Ravenclaw is such a caricature! Please, don’t wear stupid stuff.ˮ The Hufflepuff grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and dragged him close.

Sirius bent down and grabbed the hat. “I wonder who’s the caricature!ˮ

“I agree with you Black, there was no need to throw that hat Davis. Remus can wear whatever he wants.ˮ

“Right!ˮ answered Davis before dragging Remus away from his friends. The werewolf looked at them apologetically without saying anything.

“The bastard!ˮ mumbled Lily.

“Fucking git!ˮ added Sirius.


	9. Quidditch fever

“He’s knocked out. The moon was harder then what we expected but he’s fine, really. He’s got some bruises and his leg was broken at four different places, but there’s nothing new there. Nothing he can’t manage. Pomfrey sent us off when she gave him that strong pinkish potion that smells like baby powder.ˮ James was rapidly shoving spoonfuls of soup into his mouth. “We met Davis on the way back. He wanted to know if Moony’s mom was okay.”

“Well, is she?ˮ asked Peter.

Lily, Alice and James sighed in unison.

It was almost noon, the day after the full moon. Peter was making goblin-like noises while eating his soup.

Alice and Lily sat next to the boys. Alice was buttering some bread and Lily was eating her soup in a more distinguished manner.

“Have I missed something? I mean, except you guys idolizing me, of course.ˮ Padfoot sat next to Prongs, pushing Wormtail, who didn’t seem to mind, in the process.

Sirius was now almost back to his older self since his friendship with Moony was now getting better and better.

He was even starting to tolerate Lily, which was like Christmas for Prongs.

“Nope. We were talking about Moony’s furry little problem. What did our captain say?ˮ

“She said she thought she had really been a bitch about it and I agreed and I’ve told her I was too.ˮ

“What? You’re bitch too? I thought you were a...ˮProngs was stopped by a nasty elbow in his ribs. He spluttered soup everywhere.

Alice sighed and started to clean the table with her handkerchief.

“Shut up Prongs! The important thing is I’m back on the team. Adrienna spoke to Minnie and she said I could train with the team this afternoon. She’s a bit scared for tomorrow’s game.ˮ

“Merlin blesses McGonagall and her love for Quidditch.ˮ muttered Lily.

Prongs gasped and Sirius stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

“Have I heard you talking about Quidditch in a nice way? I thought the only thing you liked about Quidditch was the players? You’ve never even watched a game more than five minutes!”

“I don’t like Quidditch but I won’t miss the match for a thing.”

A tear of joy was rolling on Prongs cheek. Peter was choking on his soup. Sirius looked suspiciously at the red head.

“Don’t wet yourself Potter. I’m only going to watch your game if you...”

“What is it my sweet flower?”

Peter was still choking on his soup. He was searching for air and his face was redder by the seconds. Realisation downed on Sirius.

“Merlin Evans! I’ve never thought I would say this, but I love you, you and your vengeful mind.” He gave Wormtail a big slap on the back. “Exactly Black! You’ve got to destroy Davis’ pretty face. If you don’t I will.”

Padfoot’s grin was a bit scary at that point. James shook his head.

“But Lily, my dear, he’s Moony’s boyfriend. I’ve questioned him and all. He’s a nice guy. Don’t tell me Sirius as enrolled your help as well?ˮ

“He has offended me, Potter.ˮ She simply said.

“What?! I will fight for your honor Lily, my dear, my love, my everything.”

* * *

“All right team, we are all ready for this. We’ve crushed the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs shouldn’t be too hard.”Adrienna cheered her team.

“Count on me Captain, I’ve been practising so much, my ass hurts even though I’m using the cushioning charm.”Added James.

“I’m ready to crack their skulls, Captain.”

Kingsley nodded to Sirius.

The Hufflepuffs joined them on the field. Loud cries erupted from the Slytherins’, Ravenclaws’ and Hufflepuffs’ stands.

“Adrienna, I hope you are all ready to lose? ˮ Davis was literally beaming.

He looked quite the catch in his Quidditch uniform. Sirius felt a pang of jealousy. He sure was glad Moony was still knocked out in the hospital wing.

“On my whistle...three, two, one” Professor Kettleburn, who was referring for today’s match, launched the Quaffle in the air. It was quickly caught by Adrienna.

* * *

“It’s now a hundred to ninety for the Hufflepuffs.”

“I can’t believe I’m watching a match with you, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. Remus is not even here to witness this.” Lily shook her head.

“I know, we should write this down, don’t you think?” answered Alice while cheering on with Frank.

The two were still smiling to each other and Lily simply wanted to throw up while witnessing all of that oblivious love.

Peter Pettigrew was bouncing everywhere each time James would score.

Lily sighed.

Davis was still alive.

Sirius had thrown Bludgers, not so subtlety in his direction, but still he hadn’t managed to get the seeker once.

Kettleburn had even heard him curse from where he was standing which had gotten him a penalty. Suddenly, everyone went silent.

Davis clearly had spotted something and he was flying in the Snitch’s direction. Gryffindor’s seeker Chahel Patil had spotted it too.

Peter had stopped bouncing.

Alice and Frank were holding hands and weren’t even aware of it.

It was then that Sirius finally managed to hit the Bludger in Davis’ direction.

As if in slow-motion, the Bludger caught Davis directly on the side of his pretty face. The seeker staggered and almost fell off his broom, knocking Chahel on the way.

The blow had been so forceful Lily was sure she had seen some teeth flying out of Davis’s mouth.


End file.
